


Klaroline Drabbles

by Dividedfromreality



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel, it's got a little bit of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedfromreality/pseuds/Dividedfromreality
Summary: Just a bunch of my Klaroline drabbles and one-shots.





	1. First Kiss

**_First Kiss_ **

_ Prompt: klaroline + their first kiss (any scenario any au) [[I decided to go with an au where Caroline is still human.]] _

It had been a miserable day, and she was out for revenge. She had confronted Tyler about the girl she’d found in his house, with him, while he was supposed to be out of town. He tried to tell her the girl was just a friend, and Caroline really wanted to believe him, to trust him. Where would she have learned how to do something like that though? 

Instead she put on her sexiest dress, with her favorite pair of heels, and headed for the nearest bar in town, which, she decided as she drove past it, wasn’t good enough. It also wasn’t far enough away, far enough away that the people there wouldn’t recognize her. That maybe she could go in, get drunk, go home with somebody, and not get a single lecture from a well intentioned friend. That was all she really wanted.

So after half an hour of driving she found herself in a town not much different from Mystic Falls, but different enough for her purposes. It looked small, it looked friendly, and not a single face looked familiar.

Unfortunately now that she was here, and six drinks in, she really regretted this decision. Her anger had dissipated after drink three, replaced by the painful throbbing in her heart she’d come to know as rejection. Once again she was being replaced by someone prettier than her,  _ better than her. _

She hadn’t realized how lost in her thoughts she was until a drink set on the bar pulled her out.“This is from the gentleman across the bar,” the bartender nodded to a man who was looking right at her. He was staring intensely at her, and continued to even after she made eye contact. His lips were curved into a welcoming smile, but his eyes were calculating, like she was a puzzle he was trying to solve. 

There was no denying that he was gorgeous, short curly blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and the most well defined cheekbones she’d ever seen. For a long moment she just stared back, taking him in, before shaking herself from the trance. Blaming her inebriated state for her strange behaviour, she raised her glass towards him and gave him a slight nod as a thank you, before returning her gaze to anywhere but him. 

It wasn’t long after that she had decided it was time to find her way home. She pulled out her phone to either call a friend or a cab she wasn’t yet sure, but she was leaning toward the latter. As she hopped down from the bar stool, stumbling, she might have even fallen, had it not been for two arms appearing from what seemed like thin air to catch her. Steadying herself with one hand on the bar, the other squeezing one of the magical arms for balance. 

“Sorry.” She meant to say it louder than that, it came out as more of a whisper, gaze stuck to the floor, whether from embarrassment, nausea or a terrible mix of both, she wasn’t sure.

The response came from what in her current state she was convinced was an angel. His voice was light, with a distinct and beautiful british accent that almost had her right back to falling. “Not at all, as far as icebreakers go, ‘he saved me from a terrible fall’ seems like a pretty good one to me.”

Her eyes found the man from across the bar for the second time that night. He was smirking down at her, once again his eyes were saying something different. Something that, perhaps on an average day, in her average state of mind, she would have been wary of. This was not an average day however, and so she smiled back. “Caroline, it’s nice to meet you.” She introduced herself, waiting expectantly for him to do the same, really wanting to know this strangers name. 

“Pleasure to meet you as well, you can call me Niklaus. Can I walk you out Caroline?” There was something about the way he said her name, as though he had been the one and only chosen to know it and wanted to do it justice. 

She nodded, straightening herself out as best she could, but keeping a grip on one of his arms just in case. As they found their way outside Caroline searched her phone for a number to call, considering each one and then continuing to scroll with a disgruntled look. “Can I ask you something?” She had been so distracted with her plight to find a friend that wouldn’t judge her hard core that she didn’t even notice the stranger was leading her into the dark space between the walls of the bar and the bookstore next door.

“Hmm?” He hummed, watching her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to look up and notice the new environment. Usually he would already have compelled her and be feeding from her behind the building. However, he was too amused with her complete obliviousness, he wanted to see how long this girl could ignore danger.

“You’re gorgeous,” She began. 

“Is that a question?”

She waved her hand at him dismissively, “No, shh. I’m asking,” noticing they had stopped moving she glanced up, once again meeting his eyes, although with some difficulty as it had suddenly become much harder to see. “Why-” She paused, scanning her new surroundings before her gaze landed back on him, noticing the predatory way he was staring at her. “Are you gonna kill me?” It came out as calm as if she had just asked for the time.

He tilted his head, quickly turning her so that her back was against the siding of the bookstore, placing one of his hands on each side of her in the same moment. Leaning in so his lips were only a centimeter away from hers he whispered, “I wouldn’t dream of it, love. Just a bite.”

Caroline squinted her eyes, unsure if what she was seeing was real. Without any real light she thought perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her as his bright blue eyes turned to a glowing gold, and his face...it changed. She was unexpectedly overrun by the feeling of deja vu, at the same time she felt she’d have remembered something like this. 

He couldn’t help feeling surprised when she didn’t immediately scream and try to run, perhaps she was smart enough to know she wouldn’t get far. She did still have one hand gripping his arm for support. Maybe she was just too impaired to recognize danger. That’s when she truly surprised him, she was watching him, not with fear, but with interest. Like he was a new and complicated invention she was trying to understand.

Klaus watched closely as she slowly lifted the hand that still laid at her side, caressing his cheek before gently letting two fingers graze his bottom lip. Without his permission his eyes closed, his monster returning to its dormant state, when they opened her hand had dropped. All he could see was her big blue eyes staring right back at him, and before he could even think he had leaned the extra centimeter forward and pressed his lips to hers. 

It was just a light touch, most would barely consider it a kiss, but it made Caroline’s heart beat faster than it had all night. Klaus couldn’t help but smile against her lips when he heard it.

That would be the last thing Caroline remembered from that night, before waking up in her room, her car parked in the driveway. Unclear on whether or not it had all just been a dream.

Klaus, on the other hand, was already planning his next trip to Mystic Falls. 


	2. Genuine Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot based on an old drabble, Caroline accidentally gets sent back in time when a spell of Bonnie’s goes wrong, while she’s stuck there she decides to crash the ball she keeps hearing about, only to find out that Klaus is the host.

**** Caroline suddenly wished she’d paid a lot more attention during history in school. At first, she didn’t believe it, but it seemed a bit elaborate to be a prank, and after a while, the most reasonable explanation somehow became that she had actually traveled back in time. She warned Bonnie about messing with those stupid spells she’d found buried, they were probably buried for a reason, right? Well, this was it.

All Caroline could hope was that there was some sort of reversal spell in there and that Bonnie would figure it out. In the meantime, she had to blend. She compelled herself a dress from a woman she pretty much interrogated for information, although most of Caroline’s questions seemed to just confuse the lady. She did get one interesting piece of information, apparently, there was a huge celebration being thrown tonight.

“It’s one of the most magnificent events, it’s these two brothers, they’ve done it every year since they arrived here. I’ve never actually been, my father won’t let me go.” The woman pouted.

“Like a real fancy dress ball?” Caroline asked, more to herself as she began looking through the woman’s wardrobe.

The woman smiled dreamily and nodded.

She must have been rich based on all the beautiful gowns she owned. One part of her brain, the logical reasonable part, was telling her not to mess with time, but the other part was telling her to put on a fancy dress and go to a 16th century ball.

Caroline spent the majority of the day making herself look like a princess. She wore a floor length blue dress, with vine-like patterns sewn in silver into the collar, sleeves, and vertically on the skirt of the dress. Her hair was braided at the top, tied into a ribbon midway with the rest of her hair hanging in loose curls down her back.

She stepped into the ballroom, completely in awe of its beauty, not even noticing all the eyes that landed on her until her gaze lowered to the crowd. Pursing her lips she ducked her head, suppressing a smile as she moved for what she was really hoping would be a drink table.

By the time she got to it she’d been asked to dance more times than she could count and suddenly being the center of attention was starting to lose its glamour. She grabbed a cup full of what she hoped was alcohol, looking skeptically at it for a long moment.

“It’s cider.” An extremely familiar voice spoke from right behind her, causing her to freeze in her tracks, “A special family recipe.”

“Oh?” She choked out after a long moment, turning to face him, part of her was hoping it was just a very similar voice, but no. Somehow she had ended up in the same place at the same time as Klaus Mikaelson. Of course. “I’m actually not thirsty.” She gave him a wry smile, putting the cider back on the table her new plan was to get out of there as fast as humanly possible.

“Perhaps a dance instead then?” It wasn’t really a question, he reached his hand towards her and expected her to take it.

She narrowed her eyes, glancing around him to the last man who had asked her to dance, “Actually, I’ve already saved this dance for that gentleman right there.” She pointed at the stranger, pushing past Klaus she walked the ten feet to stand in front of him, “Still looking for a dance partner?”

The man opened his mouth, smiling, but it quickly turned into a frown, his eyes stuck on something behind directly behind her. “Um, sorry mam, I forgot I need to be...somewhere.” Without another word he turned and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Caroline spun around to see Klaus’ innocent face, which she recognized as his I did something bad but I don’t feel bad about it face. “What a strange man, I can’t imagine a more pressing matter than dancing with a beautiful girl.”

“Seriously?” She hissed, her fists clenching, “You can’t just-” Taking a deep breath she calmed herself, bringing back an almost overly polite smile to her face, “Thanks, but I actually just remembered I have to be somewhere too.”

She turned to leave but then he was right there in front of her again. “You know sweetheart, it’s strange I’ve never seen you around here before. I certainly don’t remember inviting you to my party, and I don’t think the rest of my guests would take kindly to finding out we had a vampire intruder in our midst.” He whispered the last part, smirking the whole time.

Caroline stared incredulously at him, “Are you actually trying to blackmail me into dancing with you?”

He only grinned and held his hand out to her once more. Without much of any other choice she took his hand, and he pulled her towards the middle of the ballroom, full of couples dancing, “You’re unbelievable.” She huffed.

“I know.” He replied simply, receiving a glare from Caroline.

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

He just grinned, “What’s your name, love?”

She considered giving a fake name, but what was the point? She doubted he’d remember a girl he danced with one time at a party five hundred years ago, let alone connect it back to his her. “Caroline.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Caroline, you can call me Klaus.”

“I know,” she said before thinking about it, getting a dubious look from Klaus.

“You’ve heard of me?” He questioned her with a skeptical glint in his eye.

“Your annual celebrations are the talk of the town.” She covered smoothly, scanning the room for anything that wasn’t him to look at.

“Are they now?” He hummed, staring directly at her with an intensity that made it hard to look away. “Tell me,  _ Caroline  _ , where do you come from?”

She bit her lip, trying to come up with something believable, but quickly so he wouldn’t know she was lying. “East.”  _ Good Job, Caroline,  _ she hissed internally at herself.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, then, to her relief, followed it with a light chuckle. “I suppose your secrets are of no consequence to me, although I must know. What brought you here, tonight?”

“Does someone really need a reason to go to a fancy ball in a pretty dress?” She answered with a small smile on her lips. “I’d dance with my worst enemy if I got to wear a beautiful dress.”  _ Apparently  _ , she added in her head, if experience was any indicator that was the truth.

Caroline suddenly paused as she noticed they had danced their way to the other end of the ballroom, and now just slightly out of reach of the other dancers, they stood at the entry to a hallway. She was about to ask where the hell he was trying to go, but he spoke first. “Can I show you something, Caroline?”

She wished he’d stop saying her name  _ like that  _ because every time he did it was like electricity and it sounded better coming from his lips than she’d ever heard it before and what she wouldn’t give for a ‘love’ or a ‘sweetheart.’

There was a voice in the back of her head screaming at her not to follow this stranger, which he was, people change quite a bit over 500 years. Unfortunately, curiosity quickly overrode any hesitation she might have on the matter. “Okay.”

He pulled away from her so that they could walk, but he quickly picked her hand up as soon as he let go. Leading her further down the hallway, up a spiral staircase, and down yet another dark hallway. Caroline was trying to admire the beautiful art she saw hanging on the walls to distract her from the alarm bells screaming at her to turn back now.

The bells only got louder as he pulled her into a dark bedroom, but she stood her ground and followed him to two doors that he opened to reveal a stone balcony. She gasped at the view, it was like she could see the whole world from this balcony. “I thought since you appreciate pretty things so much-”

“It’s wonderful,” She interrupted, looking back at him, why did he always have to make her not hate him. Even in the 16th century he just wouldn’t stop being...kind. “Thank you.” Her eyes locked with his as she spoke. Turning back towards the night sky she added in a whisper, “Genuine beauty.”

Then it was all gone, and she was on a hill in the middle of who the hell knows where, and she couldn’t see a damn thing for miles. She could see quite a bit of land from where she stood, but no matter where she turned it seemed that to get anywhere she’d have to walk through miles of forest. In a silk floor length gown from the 16th century, what a fun walk that would be.

“Hello, love.” She froze, turning slowly to find a perfectly 21st century looking Klaus behind her. He was holding a bag that he gently tossed to her, and in her stunned state, she barely caught. “Brought you some extra clothes, it’s quite the trek back to a road from here, a trek that dress was not intended for.”

“I don’t- how are you?  _ What are you doing here?  _ ” She finally spit out.

He grinned, “Well, the gorgeous girl who disappeared from my balcony was not someone I was going to easily forget. Bonnie told me about the spell when I came looking for you, a part of the reversal was you’d come back to where ever you were in that time, in this time.” He shrugged, “I knew where you’d be.”

Caroline squinted at nothing in particular like she was trying to solve a really complicated riddle, “So this whole time you knew?”

“I had my suspicions, honestly I wasn’t entirely sure if I had completely imagined it all. For many years I assumed you were a very strange hallucination.” He paused, then adding with a smirk, “I did take some of your advice though, something about a pretty dress and your worst enemy?”

_ “Unbelievable.” _

“I know.”

 


	3. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Caroline and Klaus fighting over covers

Caroline woke up, for the third time that night, shivering, getting increasingly frustrated each time. She turned to face Klaus, and sure enough, the blanket was tangled up around and underneath him. This time, unlike the last two times, she did not attempt to gently pull them out from underneath him, just enough so that she could cover herself. This time she got up on her knees for leverage, grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of him with all her might, inadvertently rolling him off the bed in the process. 

_ “Ow.” _

“Whoops.” Caroline felt a little bad, but she was also biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Pushing himself up off the ground Klaus found Caroline holding their blanket with a guilty look in her eyes, but a poorly hidden smile on her lips. He glanced at her and then back at the floor with a puzzled look. “Did you push me?”

“No!” Caroline responded immediately, “Well, kind of...you keep stealing the blanket! I’m freezing to death over here.” She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to establish that he was clearly the one in the wrong here.

“Hmm,” Klaus hummed as he climbed back onto the bed, “I suppose we’ll have to do something about that.”

She watched him warily, but he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Then as he began pulling the blanket over them he whispered,  _ “I win.” _ And before she could even think about what he was talking about he rolled to the opposite side of the bed taking the blanket with him. “Goodnight, Caroline.”

Klaus couldn’t help but look behind him, and it was worth it, Caroline’s expression was priceless. When she saw him grinning at her, her incredulous expression turned into one of determination as she grabbed for the blanket again. Pulling with all her might, but it was a lot harder when Klaus was holding them to himself with all his. “Klaus you’re being ridiculous!” She huffed, continuing to pull on the quilt until there was a loud tearing sound and Caroline flew to the floor with one-half of the blanket, while Klaus still laid on the other. 

Feathers flew around the bed and on the floor, and this time Klaus was the one trying not to laugh as Caroline stood up, looking completely defeated, with feathers stuck to her clothes and in her hair.  _ “I just wanna sleep!” _ She whined after a moment, stomping her feet with each word, like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Pursing his lips in an effort not to show her the smile pulling at the corner of his lips, he stood up from the bed and walked up to her. She just pouted at him, letting out a frustrated breath. He put one hand on each of her shoulders, “I’m sorry, Caroline.” He began, trying to sound sincere, but he was barely containing his laughter as he began plucking feathers from out of her hair. “I promise not to wake you again, alright?” With that he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, “I’ll clean all this up tomorrow, okay? How about I go grab  _ two  _ blankets from the closet, and we get some sleep?” 

Caroline almost screamed, of course, they had extra blankets, why the hell had that not occurred to her until just this moment? She just blinked back at him, too tired and too frustrated to say anything as he lead her back to the bed and sped out the door to find a few more blankets.


End file.
